Hoshiko Carina
is a movie-exclusive human character and mascot in ''Pretty Cure Omega Stars! (formerly), also known as the second main character in Sparkly Galaxy Pretty Cure! (currently). Her original form is a fairy named who tends to end her phrases with "~galwa". Carina's alter ego is in Omega Stars. In Sparkly Galaxy Pretty Cure, her alter ego is . Personality Energetic, smiling, and full of grace, she is popular with everyone. She is very helpful and whenever someone is in trouble or feels depressed, she cannot help but get involved. She is positive no matter what happens, and can overcome almost anything. She is pretty much interested in fashion and admires it, but her own sense of fashion is rather numb. Appearance Carina is a fair-skinned girl who has curly black hair with two curls sticking out at the front. Her eyes are purple with a gradient of violet, but of a slightly lighter shade. Her casual outfit consists of a sleeveless white shirt with pale purple frills, a purple-magenta gradient skirt with frills of white, white and violet-striped socks and purple colored sneakers. As Cure Happiness, her eye color remains the same, while her hair changes from black to light purple and becomes much longer. Her hair is styled into two big ponytails with two golden stars on the middle of two purple ribbon bows, while her Cure outfit consists of Cure Fortune. In the Sparkly Galaxy series, her hair becomes navy blue, and has blue eyes. Her hair gets styled into a short ponytail with a braid on the right side. Her casual outfit consists of a teal dress and blue sneakers. She also wears her Fashion Academy of Yokohama uniform with a magenta first-year student neckerchief, knee-length pink stockings, and pink penny loafers. As Cure Thermal, her hair consists of Cure Diamond and has a snowflake on the middle of a pale blue bow. Her Cure outfit is based off a modern day Snow Queen prom dress. As Galwan, she is based of Glassan, but resembles the bows on Cure Happiness' hair. History The Time Carina is a kind 13-year old schoolgirl who transferred from her hometown of Korea to Yokohama. When she first met Hana, Risa, and Ichika in Pretty Cure Omega Stars!, they had collided with the time. Becoming Cure Happiness/Thermal This action allowed her to become a Pretty Cure, Cure Happiness, in Omega Stars. After that, she made amends with Cure Glaze and Cure Yell before reverting back to her civilian form, while materializing Cure Whip. In her civilian form, she can turn into her Galwan fairy form. During Carina's first fight with Cure Patisserie, she failed to get back up when the Dimmseru punches her. Carina said that she will never lose her friend, no matter what. That allowed her to become Cure Thermal. Meeting Ichika When Risa and Hana went on a walk with her, the girls ended up on a strange place called the KiraKira Patisserie. Ichika stopped by to make some Special Sweets for the girls. Meeting Hana While fighting against Noir, Cure Yell still shows some emotion about her and Noir, and then the others joined and used the new Rainbow Shower attack on her to turn her back normal, eventually breaking her away from Noir's influence. Meeting Risa As Risa failed to win against Noir, she got sad. A while later, Carina is on her way to get the ingredients for a Cream Stew when Risa throws a Mirai Crystal randomly to see who earns it. As both girls find out, Risa transforms into Cure Glaze, revealing her Pretty Cure identity to Carina. Meeting Eika During the events of Sparkly Galaxy Pretty Cure!, she first met Eika on the first day of classes at The Fashion Academy of Yokohama. Relationships *Nono Hana - Her buddy who helps Carina out while fighting against Noir as Cure Yell. *Hoshino Aiko - As a helper, she first met Carina, then asked her to be her sidekick. *Kasugano Risa - A never-seen-before friend who is actually smaller than Carina. *Usami Ichika - Another friend who is actually a "Patisserie In-Training". Cure Happiness (Cure Happiness' current battle catchphrase) (Cure Happiness' battle catchphrase during development) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Carina in Omega Stars. She controls the power of magic, and transforms with the phrase, "Pretty Cure, Magical Change!". Her main attack is Magical Purification, which she can only perform with her MagiBook. During development, Carina used to transform with the phrase,"Pretty Cure, Unlock My Story!". Her main attack used to be Magical Illumination, which she used to only perform with her PreHeartBook, her transformation device used during development. Transformation The MagiBook appears. Carina is seen in a translucent dress. She opens it up and shouts, "Pretty Cure, Magical Change!". Then she inserts the Magi Charm and uses the MagiPen and draws a heart. The drawn heart glows and then five tiny purple hearts burst out of the heart and creates a big star. The star flashes a violet color, covering the bodice, forming the skirt for Carina's Pretty Cure outfit. Then the tiny hearts surround her left arm, making the bands for the outfit. They also surround her legs to create her boots. Later on, her shirt appears, and then the tiny hearts make the bow with a violet star. Carina touches her hair and then changes. She snaps her fingers and sparks a glimmer of light that creates her star-shaped earrings and star hairpiece. And then Carina throws the MagiBook in the air and the hearts surround it placing its' pouch on Happiness' left hip. To finish her transformation, Cure Happiness jumps down and recites her introductory speech. During Development The PreHeartBook appears. Carina opens it up and shouts, "Pretty Cure! Unlock My Story!" Then, the pages start to shine a pale green. The pages fly out of the book like a constellation of stars. Her hair changes and creates her hair ornaments. The pages then cover her head-to-toe and flash bright green, forming her Pretty Cure outfit. She snaps her fingers and sparks a glimmer of light that creates her star-shaped earrings. Cure Happiness jumps down and recites her introductory speech. Attacks Magical Purification - Her main solo attack. Grand Primavera - Her duo attack with Cure Glaze. Fantastic Flame - Her attack used in the final battle with Elisio. During Development *'Magical Illumination' *'Trilogy Radiance' *'Miraculous Savoir Faire' Etymology - From Japanese 星 (hoshi) meaning "star" and 子 (ko) meaning "child". Other kanji combinations are possible. means "unknown". Songs Singles *Magic inside me *Heart of a Beauty Rose (the ending of Omega Stars) More To Be Announced During Development *Courage Is Inside Of You *My Sweet Heart Duets *The secret message (Along with Aiko) More To Be Announced During Development *Play - La - GO! (Along with Aiko) * Unnamed Song (Along with Aiko) * Unnamed Song (Along with Glaze) * Unnamed Song'' (Along with Whip)'' * Unnamed Song (Along with Yell) Trios/Groups *Oral Magic (Along with Yell, Glaze and Whip) More To Be Announced During Development *Your Story♢Fairytale Pretty Cure (Along with Glaze and Yell) Click here for more info. *Where Courage is Born (Along with Yell, Glaze and Whip) *Let's・La・Cookin'☆Showtime ~OMEGA☆Stars・Version~ (Along with Hana, Risa and Ichika) Cure Thermal (CATCHPHRASE COMING SOON) is the hyper alter ego of Carina in Sparkly Galaxy Pretty Cure!. Transformation To Be Announced Attacks To Be Announced Etymology To Be Announced Songs Singles To Be Announced Duets To Be Announced Trios/Groups To Be Announced Trivia *Carina did not had the desire of becoming the Pink Cure, but instead, she was a Purple/Blue Cure. *In older versions of the series, Carina was originally a Cure named Cure Snowy, shifted to Cure Snow and her former fairy name in Omega Stars is Ganan, by CureMay. Gallery :Main page: /Image Gallery es:Hisakawa Carina Category:Pretty Cure All Stars: Tomodachi to Utau! Star Harmony SOS♪ Category:Pretty Cure Omega Stars! Category:Movie characters Category:Pretty Cure All Stars